


Caught in the crossfire

by the_reedus_express



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_reedus_express/pseuds/the_reedus_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elijah and Rebekah go missing just as Vampires and witches alike start getting killed throughout the french quarter, it's up to Hayley and Klaus to find them and bring peace to the city. But when Hayley finds Elijah, will he be able to control himself or is something darker now living inside? Slightly AU and with hints and flashbacks from Mystic Falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters, nor much talent but here's a quick snip of what I've been writing. :) This is just the prologue lol so there will be more after it, I just want opinions so I know if I should continue it.

Summary:  
When Elijah and Rebekah go missing just as Vampires and witches alike start getting killed throughout the French quarter, it's up to Hayley and Klaus to find them and bring peace to the city. But when Hayley finds Elijah, will he be able to control himself or is something darker now living inside? Slightly AU and with hints and flashbacks from Mystic Falls.  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
PROLOUGE   
"Good evening, Hayley." A familiar voice echoed through her room causing Hayley to spin on the spot, her eyes searching the darkness for it's owner.  
"Elijah?" She called, moving towards the door but not seeing anyone. "Guess not.." she sighed, crossing her arms loosely over her stomach as she backed up and turned towards the balcony. It truly was a beautiful night in New Orleans, the night was filled with the sounds of Klaus' goons celebrating their small victory against the witches. For Hayley though, there was no celebrating. The vampires were still years away from accepting her. They couldn't stand her scent, and the majority of them wished her dead. But then any normal vampire would wish a wolf dead, no matter if she was carrying the hybrids child. And even if Klaus had promised her safety here she didn't trust it. She knew as soon as the child was born that se was as good as dead, Klaus had no problems making that clear to her. Her only hope was Nobel Elijah and Rebekah, both of whom had vanished from the french quarter.  
Rebekah had become like a sister to her. Countless times the two had stood together against the hybrid, many late night talks. Rebekah was that Hayley had honestly spoke of her feelings for Elijah with. When he had vanished from the courtyard she had thought it was because he rejected her feelings. She had brought her fears to his sister but Rebekah had only assured her that Elijah Had cared deeply for her as well. Of course Rebekah had also said that if Klaus had found out that he had acted on those feelings that he would no doubt be daggered for it. So when Rebekah vanished Hayley thought it was because she was looking for her older brother. She hadn't even gotten a phone call letting her know that she was okay. That had been a month ago. Now she feared that both of the siblings were in trouble. And that was the last thing any of them needed.  
It wasn't like she could even talk to Devina about it either, not after what had happened. She couldn't let herself think about the young witch floating around in some magical place until god only knew when. And now Marcel had crept into some dark corner to spend his day moping around. Klaus was either pacing his study or out enforcing his power on the weak. New Orleans had become a dark place. Not hat it wasn't dark before, but there was a new darkness now. You could feel its weight with every breath, something evil was coming. She knew it and so did the others, though they celebrated the vampires were scared. She could smell it in the air around her, feeling it against her skin like an unwelcome itch. As she turned back away from the balcony and walked to her dresser, she quickly glanced around. No one was lurking in the shadows, so she pulled out something wrapped in cloth. Hayley looked at it for a moment before she walked to her bed and sat in the center, slowly removing the cloth. As it was uncovered, a silver stake shimmered under the light of the moon to cast a shadow on the wall behind her. She had meant to give it to Rebekah before she had vanished, but here she sat with it now. She was faced with some difficult decisions now, did she attempt to stake the Hybrid on her own or did she seek the help of an unlikely foe. She knew she had little chance of doing this on her own, Klaus would no doubt kill her before she even got close enough as soon as he smelt her coming. No, she'd ask Marcel for help. The vampire had had it out for the Hybrid since Devina. And it wasn't pike he could just kill Klaus, he could only stake him. The silver of the blade would subdue his wolf side and he would fall into a slumber. No doubt when he awoke he would come for her hear, hut she planned on being dead long before that happened.  
With a heavy sigh, Hayley recovered the blade and put it away. Today was not the day for that. She was going to search the compound for any sign of the siblings incase Klaus had them daggered without her knowing.  
"Where are you, little wolf?" Klaus. Hayley covered her chest with her arms as she walked towards his voice, her face showing her annoyance as she found him in her doorway. "Ah, there you are... I don't like that you're spending so much time in your room. Makes me think you're plotting against me with my siblings..." He said as he walked in to stand in front of her, a smug look on his face. He was tall, tall enough that she had to look up at him. He was handsome, if he wasn't she wouldn't be in the mess she was in now. But above all, he was an ass.  
"No, I haven't seen them." She said and frowned, moving her hand to her stomach as she felt small movement from inside. "It's been almost a month.." She sighed as Klaus knocked her hand out of the way, placing his own over her stomach to feel his heir move. "Have you?" She asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably until he took his hand away.  
Klaus looked down at her as if her were studying her, storing everything away in his mind so her could remember it for later, "I thought they'd just been avoiding me. But it appears not, Elijah wouldn't be able to keep himself away from you for so long." He said knowingly, A smirk on his face, as if her were making a joke of her feelings for his brother.  
Hayley rolled her eyes, letting her arms drop to her sides as she walked around the room, feeling the hybrids eyes on her every step. "I'm sure they're okay, right? You found that Sophie bitch dead last night, peace in the corridor and all..." Her brown eyes searched out his form across the room. "So why aren't they here?" This question had been bothering her, she could understand Rebekah's desire to leave, but not Elijah's. He had promised to protect her and the child. Always and forever. "Unless..."  
"Unless what?" Klaus asked, his voice only hinting at his concern of what she knew. He watched Hayley as she walked with haste, pulling a pile of charcoal drawings. He drew nearer to her, looking down on it, a women's face appearing in the black hues. "Celeste." Klaus hissed through clenched teeth as he grabbed his jacket and stormed from the room, his hybrid blood boiling in his veins.  
Nobody hurt his family and lived. No one..

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!: So what did you guys think? this is just the prologue and I already have another few chapters written for it. Have any of you guys read the game of thrones series? I plan on having the chapters laid out like that, meaning each chapter will be titled by the name of the character who's story line is being followed in that particular chapter. Sounds confusing, but it'll work.  
> Hope you guys liked it! right now it's rated E for everyone, but eventually it'll gain an M rating


End file.
